Zombie
Kingdom Rush= Zombies are the basic enemies encountered in the Shadowmoon mini-campaign in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, and the Curse of the Castle Blackburn campaign in the Steam, iOS, and Android versions of the original Kingdom Rush. In addition to the regular entrances, they spawn from Zombie Graves. Overview Reanimated mindless corpses of innocent victims...brains are all they crave... Zombies are the basic enemies: slow, sluggish, weak offensive powers and generally pose little threat. They can spawn in high numbers, however, if you don't use Rain of Fire or keep them busy with reinforcements, your defenses might very well be overrun the masses of undead. Around mid-level, Zombies have too little health and speed to be a major threat, and serve mostly as cannon fodder for other, more dangerous enemies like Abominations or Lycans. Strategy *The 500mm Big Bertha is deadly to them, dealing high area damage. Cluster Launcher Xtreme deals splash damage in a large area, making it very useful. *Barbarian Mead Hall upgraded with More Axes, Throwing axes, and especially Whirlwind Attack can make a short work of groups of low HP zombies. * Their sluggish speed, lack of resistances, low health, and low damage all combine to make every tower effective against them. Artillery is still the most effective choice. * Due to their individually low health, Rain of Fire deals high damage to them, similarly to Husks. * Rangers Hideout's Poison Arrows do not poison Zombies. Appearances * Rotwick * Ancient Necropolis * Nightfang Swale * Castle Blackburn |-|Kingdom Rush: Frontiers= Zombies are the basic enemies encountered in the Shadowmoon mini-campaign in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, and the Curse of the Castle Blackburn campaign in the Steam, iOS, and Android versions of the original Kingdom Rush. Overview Reanimated mindless corpses of innocent victims...brains are all they crave... Zombies are the basic enemies: slow, sluggish, weak offensive powers and generally pose little threat. They only become dangerous when the Moon is full early in the stage, which gives them the boost of speed they desperately need besides spawning more of them at a rapid rate - if you don't use Rain of Fire or keep them busy with reinforcements, your defences might very well be overrun the masses of undead. Around mid-level, Zombies have too little health and speed to be a major threat, and serves mostly as cannon fodder for other, more dangerous enemies like Ghouls or Ghosts. Strategy * These enemies are very numerous, so that Heroes and Reinforcements can't kill all of them single-handedly. However, very few of them will get past, and your towers can easily finish them off. * The bane of these enemies is the DWAARP, which can destroy them all with a max-level Furnace Blast. * They are very vulnerable to the Necromancer Tower because the Necromancer's skeletons can hold them off for quite a long time because Zombies do very low damage. Pestilence drains at least half of their life and Death Rider buffs skeletons nearby. With an unending supply of flesh because of their tendency of coming as a huge group, Necromancer is a wise choice to use against Zombies. * Their sluggish speed, lack of resistances, low health, and low damage all combine to make every tower effective against them. Artillery is still the most effective choice. * Rain of Fire deals unusually high damage to them, similar to Husks, a single meteor can halve their health. Appearances * Bonesburg * Desecrated Grove * Dusk Chateau Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Enemies